


【翻译】Nomen Animam Meam 灵魂之名

by Alicia115



Category: Torchwood, 火炬木小组
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, soul mates
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1459837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia115/pseuds/Alicia115
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>有人称之为“灵魂伴侣”，也有人叫它“另一半”。事实上，从孩提时代起，对Ianto而言这只有一个意思。某人会和他永远在一起，九岁时他是这样想的，他手上的涂鸦逐渐模糊成不可辨识的字母。有人终会明白。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】Nomen Animam Meam 灵魂之名

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/gifts).
  * A translation of [Nomen Animam Meam](https://archiveofourown.org/works/536189) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



 

 

Ianto，和世界上的其他人一样，从出生起他不常用的那只手的手背上就刻着一个名字。它看起来模糊不清且脏兮兮的，像是在墨水未干之前就被碰掉了，但毫无疑问那是他共度一生的伴侣之名。

 

有人称之为“灵魂伴侣”，也有人叫它“另一半”。事实上，从孩提时代起，对Ianto而言这只有一个意思。

 

某人会和他永远在一起，九岁时他是这样想的，他手上的涂鸦逐渐模糊成不可辨识的字母。有人终会明白。

 

和别人不同的是，当他还是个孩子时，Ianto就明白了他的灵魂伴侣并不容易被找到。

 

因为那个名字，那个与生俱来刻在他手上的名字，并不是用人类熟悉的任何一种语言写就的。没有关于这种符号的记录，也没有办法去翻译它们。当那个名字最终清晰起来时，Ianto苦恼的母亲带着他访遍了欧洲所有的专家。那些专家都很体贴且博学多才，但没人能给出答案。

 

“一种虚构的语言。”其中一人提出，“你创造了某种私人代码？”

 

“不。”Ianto想要喊叫，“该死的我没那么做。你觉得我能在我自己的血液外面刻上那样的图案？”

 

（他只有十五岁，对这个世界感到愤怒。人们在学校里对他指指点点并在他背后窃窃私语，因为每个人都能念出他们灵魂伴侣的名字。很明显，他身上有什么不对劲的地方因为他念不出来。没人能够明白，因为这是个和别人一样的名字，即使他现在还不能搞懂它。他们所有人都是蠢货，那些专家也是，他们毫无帮助。）

 

十六岁时，他放弃了那些专家，拒绝看到他们。并开始寻找其他的解释，这部分相当简单。

 

方案一：这是种还未被发现的人类语言。它们可能是，他假设道，但又不太像。他喜欢他的漂亮衣服，茶，还有那些物质享受。他不怎么想成为某个部落原始人的灵魂伴侣。此外，还有很多新的文明没有被发现，所以这种可能性相当渺茫。

 

方案二：这不是人类的语言。

 

也许这有点孤注一注，但Ianto认为这是最合乎情理的解释，并让自己投身于外星生命的研究中去。

在那之后，他不可避免地引起了火炬木的注意。

 

** 

Ianto在他十八岁生日那天戴上了手套，一方面是处于自我保护，另一方面是阻止自己不要去干掉那些总盯着他手背看的烦人家伙之一。自从他手上的印记清晰起来，那些人就让Ianto感到非常痛苦，而他受够了他们。

 

所以，手套是必需的。

 

鉴于它们和牛仔裤以及带图案的T恤不怎么相衬（除非他想看上去像某种朋克摇滚人员），Ianto觉得着装的改变是十分必要的。值得庆幸的是，火炬木的待遇不错，就算只是初级的研究人员，他也能买得起几套定制西装和皮鞋，它们和黑色的小羊皮手套很搭。没人议论它，因为他火炬木的同事已经知道了那是他的某种掩饰，而陌生人则以为他过早的失去了灵魂伴侣并以此作为哀悼。遗憾的是，这种情况并不少见。而那意味着他们会小心翼翼地避开相关话题，这对他而言是非常有利的。

 

这也导致了任何的浪漫接触都是不可能的，但Ianto觉得这种感觉牺牲是值得的。毕竟，通过接触火炬木的文件，他现在已经知道了他的另一半可能会来自任何地方，任何广袤无垠的时间和空间。有那么多的可能性存在，而Ianto已经比他们少活了二十年。他愿意等待。除此之外，和灵魂伴侣之外的人发生性关系是相当忌讳的，但他依然那么做了。

 

有些人会那么做，当然了，那些年轻的孩子们。在他们手上的名字还没有清晰起来之前，或者是已经失去了另一半并希望能寻求到一点慰藉的时候。Ianto之前有过性生活，在他十五岁的时候，那时他仍抱有疯狂地期待，期待他手上的名字在某一天会变成人们看得懂的字母。他的性伙伴是个叫 Ellis的男孩，他的手上刻着Ianto。

 

那是个短暂的，悲哀的试图成为普通人的尝试。之后Ianto发现他没办法和其他人一样了，他就是他自己。

 

于是，他不再在意那些视线，窃窃私语和好奇心。他用冷淡的表情和冷静的行为来面对它们，这让人们私下里给他起了个“冰雪之王”的外号，然后心虚地互相指责对方——因为那些没有另一半的人永远是值得同情的。但Ianto已经不关心这一切了。

 

在能调去火炬木第三分部之前他一直为第一分部工作，Ianto非常关注裂缝的问题。而如果他想要找到来自另一个时间线的某个人类，或者某个匹配的外星人（这是值得怀疑地，因为Ianto不确定外星人的出生方式是不是和人类匹配），最好是去靠近裂缝的地方。

 

他在调任问题上做着准备，他已经给他的上司留下了足够深刻的印象能让他们给他说些好话，但他们也可能会留下他继续履行职责，然后坐着继续等待。

 

到了这个时候，他已经等了他的另一半二十三年，他已经没有足够的耐心等待更长时间。

 

但随后金丝雀码头之战发生了，Ianto的世界随之......毁灭。

 

 

**

那个在某天会被称作Jack  Harkness的男人出生在Boeshane Peninsula上的一个临海的小殖民地里。他有个普通的父亲，平凡的母亲，一个尽管烦人但他仍深深爱着的弟弟，还有刻在左手手背上的某个他看不懂的名字。

 

作为一个无法和外界顺利联系的小殖民地而言，这个名字是个不错的惊喜。他的父母假设说等他长大一点会去旅行，或者遇见某个偶尔经过殖民地的人。那个会成为Jack的男孩喜欢这种解释。他想去看看这个宇宙，某一天能够走得比海洋更远。这是个美好的梦想，在无垠的宇宙里拥有他手上名字的某个人正看着星空，同样期待着某一天能和他相遇。

 

但随后有个老人经过这个殖民地，那个学者懂得非常多的东西，那让男孩非常惊讶他的头怎么没有变得更长。当他们相互介绍时老人拉着男孩的手，安静了好一会。

 

“哦，我的孩子。”他的声音像风暴中的老树那样嘎嘎作响，“我恐怕这是某种很久很久以前的语言。”

 

而那，理所当然的，只意味着一个结果。

 

那个某天会成为Jack的男孩违背了母亲的意愿，离开了出生的小殖民地，然后加入了时间管理局。

 

那不是他最明智的想法，但也不是草率为之。

 

但是，当他穿越到了十九世纪的Cardiff，离开了那个该死的死亡之地，最终他到了一个说英语的地方，他可以念出他手上的名字了。

 

Ianto。

 

这是个非常美丽的名字，他昏昏沉沉地想着，因为在喝光了整个酒窖后穿越显然不是个明智的主意。他现在只想知道他得等待多长时间才能遇见那个拥有这名字的男人。

 

（此外他想知道，只有一点点想，Ianto的手上会刻着什么名字。毕竟现在有两个Jack Harkness了，那可能会有点混乱。）

 

 **

当火炬木伦敦总部被毁，赛博人遍布世界各地，那看上去简直就像是世界末日，Jack有很多事需要去做 。当一切尘埃落定，他们把Cardiff从密密麻麻的金属入侵者手里解救出来后，Jack留下Toshi在Hub进行协调，带着Owen和Suzie去了伦敦。火炬木第三分部依旧是火炬木。毕竟，无论Jack从第一分部脱离了多久，那个塔里也有对 Hartman所作所为不清楚的人。Jack很想记仇，但他不能那么做。

 

他预计当他抵达后，会看到UNIT的人在和火炬木剩下的员工就灾难遏制问题，以及所有权的归属问题进行争吵。然而正相反，有个穿着烧焦的破烂西装，带着单边鳏夫手套的男人站在那里，像个精于此道的指挥官那样指挥着士兵们。

 

Jack有些困惑，因为这个男人显然是这样灾难的幸存者，但他很清楚要控制住自己和现场的情况。Jack走出SUV并敲了敲通讯器，“Toshi，你能查到那个人的ID吗？”

 

“一分钟。”Toshi说道，一个剩下的监控摄像头转向了他们。他们等了一会儿，能听见Toshi在等待程序运行时习惯发出的那种哼哼声，然后她按了某个键。“好了，他是火炬木的人，Ianto Jones，研究员，预计在这个季度末进行调任。在主档案馆工作，专长是外星语言学，这上面说他至少精通12门外星语言。”

 

“等一下。”Owen突兀地打断了她，Suzie尖锐地哼了一声。“从什么时候开始第一分部开始研究外星人而不是解剖它们了？”

 

“我不了解第一分部，但Jones是的。”Toshi用那种捍卫她的工作时才有的尖锐语气说道。“他从十七岁起就在塔里工作，他们因为他超凡的记忆力和研究潜力招募了他。”她迟疑了一下，然后惊讶地补充道，“Jack，从他开始工作起每一年他都申请调去Cardiff。”

 

Jack没有出声，他的唇抿起一个令人担忧的弧度。自愿在Harkness上校手下工作不会是Yvonne Hartman 会鼓励她的员工去做的事，她也不会同意员工花费大量的时间去和通过火炬木第一分部通道的某些外星人进行交流。然而这个男人似乎两者兼备。

 

（他小心翼翼地忽略了心脏的尖锐颤动，因为他已经遇到了太多生活在Cardiff的Ianto，他们都不是属于他的那一个。鳏夫，他提醒自己，将男人手套的影像牢牢地印在脑海中。）

 

“好吧。”他斩钉截铁地说道，“Owen，寻找任何UNIT设立的医疗点，看看你能提供什么帮助。 Suzie，监督打捞和运输。危险物品运回Cardiff，一般的材料运去Torchwood House。我需要得到一张物品清单。Toshi，保持你的监视器运行以防任何人利用这些。”

 

Suzie和Owen毫无异义地离开了，而Jack转向Jones，在接近他时大声地清了清嗓子。

 

Jones转过身来，露出了黑色的头发，暗淡的双眼，刚强有力的颧骨和别致的鼻子。更有甚者，他的动作泄露了希望被扼杀的悲伤和愤怒，他眼中冰冷的火焰表明了想要对抗重重困难的决心。Jack迷失了。

 

接着，Jack看到了Jones裸露的手背上那熟悉到可怕的字迹，那不曾消退的灰色应该是属于他过世的另一半。和苍白地皮肤形成了鲜明对比。

 

这是个单词，一个名字，他已经有两百多年没见过它了，这个名字他并没有使用过很长时间。

 

没有时间去思考，Jack抓住Jones的手低声说道：“你怎么会知道我的名字？”

 

他不生气——不，不生气，他从不生气——但他感到惊奇和喜出望外。他漫长的生命中从未有过如此开心的时刻。（这个男人将分享他的人生并成为其中的一部分，因为他是Jack的另一半，他们将和对方活的一样长久，无论那是永恒的，或是直到Ianto普通人生命的终结。Jack都不在乎。）

 

Ianto Jones看着他，又低下头看看他手背上的名字，他睁大了双眼。

 

“你的？”他倘若无声地低声道。他将Jack的手翻过来，他们的手指交缠，手上的名字并列在一起。黑色的字迹闪闪发亮，慢慢地变成了纯金色。

 

“我的。”Jack肯定的回答道，即使他无法说出他是否是那个名字所指的那个人。

 

Ianto定定的看了他良久。他的身上遍布擦伤，烧伤和烟尘，被毁灭和死亡所包围着。接着他笑了，他的唇微微地扭曲着，但仍以他的方式向Jack传达着温暖，喜悦和幽默感。

 

“是的。”他同意道，握紧了Jack的手指作为回复，“你的。”

 

 

【END】


End file.
